


12 WORDS MICOR FICTION

by LaiBeli



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaiBeli/pseuds/LaiBeli
Summary: 12 WORDS CHALLENGE OF VOYAGER





	12 WORDS MICOR FICTION

VOY二十字微小说

01 Adventure（冒险）

Janeway已经有一个月没有收到Tuvok的消息，她决定带队前往Badland

02 Angst（焦虑）

Tom Paris在编辑复制机数据时不小心将所有咖啡配方删除了

03 Crackfic（片段）

Kes飞升了！

04 Crime（背德）

Harry Kim和Doctor玩全息游戏时不小心删掉了Doctor的道德子程序

05 Crossover（混合同人）.

Seven of nine 和Dr.Bashir比赛飞镖，五小时还没分出胜负，观众快要睡着了

06 Death（死亡）

Voyager的第一任大副，第一任舵手，第一任轮机长，第一任CMO并没有回家

07 Episode Related（剧情透露）

Captain Janeway：即使我们离家七万光年，即使这要花上七十五年才能回家，我们也要贯彻舰队的探索理念

08 Fantasy（幻想）

Seven向Doctor表白，他们得到了大家的祝福。B’Elanna叫醒了Doctor

09 Fetish（恋物癖）

没人能把Tom Paris从Alice上拉下来

10 First Time（第一次）

Doctor 一直以为Seven第一次唱歌是you are my sunshine，直到有一天B'Elanna清除全息甲板缓存才发现他错了

11 Fluff（轻松）

Janeway和Chakotay在New Earth建立了新的家园，他们不再为Voyager而操心

12 Future Fic（未来）

Captain Chakotay在预备室看到Admira Janeway时，他愤怒地哭着朝她喊道：“Kathryn Janeway已经死了，无论你是什么东西别装成她的模样！”

13 Horror（惊悚）

Borg Queen Janeway带着一船博格回到Alpha象限

14 Humor（幽默）

当Janeway问Seven明不明白时，她回答：不明白，不过如果我们被同化了的话，我们思想结合后我就会明白了

15 Hurt/Comfort（伤害／慰藉）

“这是我的选择不是你们的，如果不是我你们也不会困在Detla象限”  
“不，Kathryn，你救了我们，如果不是你我们所有马奇都死了。”

16 Kinky（变态／怪癖）

每次12-9甲板一片寂静后，Tom Paris总要去治疗他的锁骨骨折

17 Parody（仿效）

Harry Kim在食堂模仿Captain Janeway，惟妙惟肖，当Captain在他背后鼓掌时，年轻的Harry感觉他的腿在颤抖

18 Poetry（诗歌／韵文）

茫茫宇宙航海家

诸神迷失于此方

津津旅者无惧怕

归乡之路见曙光

19 Romance（浪漫）

Chakotay从Neelix那儿偷来了一束Gkuht玫瑰悄悄放在Janeway舱室门口，但是所有人都知道是他给舰长的

20 Sci-Fi（科幻）

Tom决定在电影之夜放弗兰肯斯坦

21 Smut（情色）

Chakotay温暖的手伸进了Kathryn的衬衫，他迷恋地抚摸着他的舰长的皮肤，Kathryn忍不住呻吟，忽然他们的通讯徽章响起，是Tuvok的呼叫

22 Spiritual（心灵）

Tuvok在食堂开设了一个瓦肯冥想教学培训

23 Suspense（悬念）

大家很好奇为什么每次紧急事件他们的舰长和大副都同时到达舰桥呢？为什么呢？

24 Time Travel（时空旅行）

Seven of nine再次被时管局征召

25 Tragedy（悲剧）

当Captain Chakotay接到Admira Janeway的死讯时，他后悔他们浪费了那么多年的时间

26 Western（西部风格）

Janeway警长，今天是我们的决斗之日，以马奇的名义，我们不会屈服于联邦之下。

27 Gary Stu（大众情人（男性）

Tom Paris很帅气，但是他只属于混血克林贡人

28 Mary Sue（大众情人（女性）

Seven很美，但是她不像鸟你们

29 AU（Alternate Universe,平行宇宙剧情）

黑曜石的Agent Seven是一个众人皆知的花心大萝卜

30 OOC（Out of Character, 角色个性偏差）

Tom正经地对Seven说：“我们不应该违背舰长的命令。”

Seven挥了挥手：“这没什么大不了的。”

31 OFC（Original Female Character, 原创女性角色）

当看到NCC 74656这个舷号时，Captain Annika Cambridge和她的大副Shannon Janeway不约而同地翻了个白眼

32 OMC（Original Male Character, 原创男性角色）

Annika Cambridge指着她身后的无军衔男性向Captain Janeway说，这是我们的时间顾问，他会协助你们的

33 UST（Unresolved Sexual Tension，未解决情欲）  
Seven盯着外星人的脖子，她感觉她左手的同化导管饥渴难耐

34 PWP（Plot, What Plot? 无剧情。）

Voyager到达Delta象限后第二个小时，Caretaker把他们送回去Alphah象限了

35 RPS（Real Person Slash, 真人同人）

王以瞻看着秒表，Jeri Ryan已经就这个听了十几次的笑话而笑了一分多钟了


End file.
